


If you let me invade your space

by flower_crown



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flower_crown/pseuds/flower_crown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So maybe christmas is not so bad, Zayn thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you let me invade your space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zipplekink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zipplekink/gifts).



> Title by Ariana Grande's love harder
> 
> thanks to Avery for reading this first   
>  this is just fluff

“I fucking hate Christmas” well that was half the truth.

It was true that Zayn didn’t enjoy Christmas that much but he liked the presents and he enjoyed being spoiled by his mom, you know he is the only boy so he gets really nice presents, but this year, Zayn is hating every second of the holidays.

 

The thing started like this.

It was the final of the semester and he was extremely stressed because he had like 3 projects in the same day and he procrastinated the entire month that he had to do his work in such a hurry so he is kind at the middle of collapsing because he only has 5 days to do all his work.

“I’m going to die”

“You’re not gonna die, stop being overdramatic Zee” Louis says.

“You’re saying this just because your boyfriend is helping you pass all your classes” Zayn says.

“That is not true” Louis looks offended by that “He is a professor and that I’m fucking him that doesn’t mean that I’m passing” or maybe he is not.

Louis is a twat but he is an adorable twat, Zayn has to admit, he is one of the best people that he knows even when he tries to pass as a rough person but he is a big softy, he has the most stupid and idiotic tattoos ever, Zayn has some stupid ones too but Louis had more, seriously who has a packman tattoo?.

Louis was the first person he met when he started Uni, Louis is an art major with a love for drama, they met in the same creative writing class and then they clicked like their friendship was meant to be. Louis start dating his drama professor Nick Grimshaw a year later and they are one of the weirdest couples that Zayn has met.

They are madly in love with each other, that is true, but they hate them each other with passion. One day you’ve seen them disgusting in love and the next day they could’ve been arguing about something stupid and throw things to each other.

So Zayn is the third wheel of this relationship but he is fine with that, Nick is a great guy.

But today he wants to die because he hasn't finished his papers and he only has like 3 days left to finish in time.

“Ok time to take a break” Louis said.

“What? No I need to finish this essay and then I need to start my other paper and then….” Zayn starts yelling and Louis says with a soft voice “that is why you need a break Zee, you are about to have a breakdown right here in our living room and I don’t wanna clean the mess”

“But…” Zayn started to protest but Louis cut him “Not buts and let’s go”

 

\----

 

The day was a bit cold and Zayn is wearing only a thin sweater to warm him up, he and Louis are walking to the coffee shop near their place.

It was a really small coffee shop with a little amount of clients, he likes it because he could enjoy a good coffee without all the noise of the biggest ones and they had an amazing chocolate cake that Zayn and Louis loved so much, so they started to come in like every third day or when they got the money to spend on the coffee and an extra slice of cake.

The both of them enter the coffee shop and walked to the main desk and waited for Harry the barista, but this gorgeous human wasn’t the curly and cheeky boy that usually serves him, no, there is  this guy that has big deep warm brown eyes, his nose is just so lovely and a bit big, that Zayn wanted to kiss right now because the man looks so adorable but then he sees the guy’s lips and, oh, they are really red like if he has been bitten them for hours, very tempting, and Zayn just couldn’t stop himself to imagine these lips wrapped around his cock.

Zayn shakes his head to break his fantasy and watch the guy that was talking. The guy - Liam it was written on his name tag - looked confused and waiting for something.

And then Louis hit him in the head. “Sorry what are you talking about?”

“Liam here was asking you what you are having” Louis said.

“Oh I want the mocha please and a slice of chocolate cake too” Zayn says and smiles at him, Liam smiles a bit before saying

“Right, your order will be ready about in 10 minutes. What is your name?” Liam ask him but Louis answered for him.

“I’m Louis and this one is Zayn”

“Okay, I will call you then, Zayn”

 

 

When they were seated at their usual table, Louis said to him “you make an impression right there, mate”

“Fuck off, Lou”

“Seriously you were staring at him and he was blushing”

“Course not, Lou. He was doing his job”

“I’m telling you mate, he has a crush on you now”

After the 10 minutes passed their names were called and they get up to take their order. Liam hand them their drinks and the slice of cake and then turn to the next customer.

When they were sitting again when Louis noticed something on Zayn’s cup here is my num 456995236 so call me maybe?   xx. Liam

“Told you that you made an impression”

Zayn only smiled and saved the number in his phone.

 

\-----

Zayn finally could breathe because he finished his papers on time and he knows that he did well.

\-----

He was lying in his bed almost sleeping when he started to remember some warm and brown eyes, he wakes up and searches the number in his phone and shoots a quick message

To Liam:

Hi, this is Zayn from the coffee srry 4 not sending u a msg sooner, how u doin?

From Liam:

Hiiii. I’m chillin wt my mates, don’t worry its fine it was worth the wait ;)

He was staring at his phone, Liam just said that he was waiting for his text and that he is worth the time. This guy is special he can feel it.

To Liam:

That is g8, thanks mate, so am I worth the time? X) aha.

 

 

So that is how it starts.

 

 

Zayn and Liam text each other almost all day (except when they were in the shower) and Zayn learned what is Liam favorite color (blue), the names of his sisters, where he is from - a small town named Wolverhampton -, when he came out (when he was 16), and Liam knew that Zayn had a secret love for romantic comedies, that when he was 18 he dyed his hair blond for a bet he lost with a friend, that he wants to write comics or be a teacher.

Really they just love to speak with each other

\-----

 

It was time to Zayn to go home for the holidays (he is Muslim, but his mom likes to do a little Christmas dinner with only the six of them, he, his three sisters, Zayn’s dad and her) he was in the train sleeping because the trip was 4 hours long so he wanted to sleep, when the train stopped abruptly, and he heard a voice in the speakers

“Dear passengers we are having some difficulties and the train needs to be fixed and we need to evacuate it, so please take your luggage and exit the train for the exit that is near to you, we are going to reprogram another train for you”

“Fuck me” Zayn said while carrying his suitcases and exited the train.

He search his phone to call his mom and not signal. “Fucking awesome” he start walking toward the town and when he was near to one of the 7eleven the snow start to fall.

“I fucking hate Christmas”

 

 

\--------

 

 

 

Liam is bored as hell, he is sitting in the living room watching Christmas movies and he was so fucking bored and Zayn hasn’t answered his text.

He came back to Wolverhampton 2 days ago and all what he had done was sleep and eat and chat with his mom about Uni and work and he may or may not mentioned Zayn once or twice to her mom and describe him like he was perfect (He thinks he is).

He gets up to pull the curtains open and watch the snowfall, that was his favorite part of the winter, when the snow starts to fall and he starts dreaming about perfect boys with cute smiles and cuter brown eyes and sinful lips that he wants to devour.

He was daydreaming about his and Zayn’s first date, he would take him to dinner and then they could get back to his flat and watch a movie superheroes movies, because he knows that Zayn loves them and he want to make him smile, and maybe then they could share a sweet kiss and he probably would ask Zayn to pass the night with him just for a cuddle and because it’d be late and want him safe.

Liam was so distracted by his fantasy that he almost missed the person that was walking in the snow without a jacket, he was thinking that the man must be mad for not wearing a jacket in this weather when he realized that it was Zayn.

He takes his jacket and exits his house.

When he was in the street he shouts “Zaaaaayn” but Zayn doesn’t hear him so Liam starts running towards him.

When he was a meter of distance he shouts again “Zaaaayn” and Zayn turns a little scared but when he sees Liam, he smiles a little.

“What are you doing here?” Liam asks, Zayn look towards the direction Liam has come from and spotted his house.

“uhmm Can I answer you inside of your house? Is fucking freezing here” Zayn said.

“Course, come in”

The both walk towards Liam’s house.

 

When they enter the house, Liam’s mom was there with two cups of hot chocolate.

“I saw you get out the house and then I saw you and your friend walking towards the house” Liam’s mom says, she looks nice Zayn thought.

“Thanks mom, this is Zayn” Liam introduces him

Zayn shake Liam’s mom’s hand “nice to meet you ma’am” he is freezing and his hands too.

“Oh please call me Karen, Liam had told me so much about you” Karen has the same warm brown eyes as Liam and she is equally as nice as him.

Liam blushed a little and Zayn couldn’t help himself and wink at him and Liam blushed it even more, he is so adorable.

“So Zayn what were you doing outside with this whether and without a jacket?” Karen says.

“Oh right, uhmm, I was in a train to go to my house and then the train broke so we ought to exit the train so they could fix it, and then I wanted to call my mom but I didn’t get signal and I saw the 7eleven and I started to walk so I could use the phone but then it was start to snow and then Liam found me so here I am” Zayn explain to Liam and Karen “Can I use your phone”.

“Of course dear” Karen said with a warm smile that reminded Zayn to his own mom.

“Thank you” Zayn said and the he walk toward the phone and deliver the number.

 

Ring ring ring

 

“Hello” a sweet voice says

“Hello mom”

“where are you Zayn? You should’ve been home by 5 o’clock”  Zayn’s mom said.

“Well, I got a problem”

“What problem?”

“uhmm, my train broke so I’m stuck in Wolverhampton”

“Are you okay? Do you want your father to come pick you up?

 

No is okay, I can sleep in here

 

Where are you going to sleep?”

“Uhmm, maybe in a hotel?”

“no sense, you could stay here dear” Karen said behind him

“Who is that Zayn?”

“Oh I’m in a friend’s house and that is his mom and she offer me to stay here”

“wonderful, Can I talk with your friend’s mom for a moment sunshine?”

“Uhm Ms. Payne My mom would like to talk to you” Zayn says.

“Ok, Hello… yeah…. It would be wonderful to have him…. Oh no, is not a problem at all… yeah thank you” Karen end the call and said “it’s done now, you are staying here”.

“Thanks Ms. Payne”

“Oh please call me Karen”

“Thanks Karen”

Karen go to the kitchen and Liam walk towards him and said “C’mon I will show you where you could left your things and take a shower to warm you up”

They went upstairs and into Liam’s room and Zayn enter the bathroom.

 

 

20 minutes later Zayn was warm and dressed in a t-shirt a pair of jeans and his tennis, Liam enter the room with a red jumper in his hands and he give it to Zayn

“Mom says that you need to wear this for the dinner” Liam was flushed when he put the jumper and he realized that the jumper has a Rudolph the reindeer, Liam let go a little laugh

“So you think that is funny” Zayn said with and arched eyebrow

“No, I think that you look cute and festive and if it is any consolation I got a green one with Santa in it” Liam said with a teasing smile and blushful checks.

“I bet you would look so adorable in it” Zayn let out before thinking and then he was blushing, that supposed to be a thought, Zayn scolds himself.

“Not even that cute like you, tough” Liam said with a smile and Zayn return the smile and then they exited Liam’s room with their cheeks flushed and with little smiles.

 

\-----

When dinner was off, and Liam was so embarrassed because his sister didn’t stop teasing him all the night about how handsome is Zayn and that he had good eye in boys, Zayn was a little flushed for all the compliments that he got from Liam’s sister and his mom.

He and Liam get up and walked away, Ruth still cat calling them after a moment they were out in the little balcony in Liam’s house they were talking about comics and the trailer of the new avengers movie and they may or may not have planned to go and see it together.

“Oh god you are to perfect” Zayn said a little breathless after being laughing for a long time for some stupid joke that Liam said he shut his mouth and look at Liam, his cheeks all red for the cold and for Zayn’s words.

“Than is not true” Liam said in a whisper.

“Yes, you are Liam, you are kind and selfless and you just love your family too much and you’re so funny and cute and I can’t believe that I got to spend Christmas with you and your lovely family” Zayn tells him, his smile big and warm like the ones Liam gives him.

If Liam was pink before he was red now, he looked up at the ceiling, he saw a mistletoe hanging right above them.

“Look a mistletoe, who could put that theee…” Liam says still looking at the ceiling and when he looked back at Zayn he was cut for soft lips that were in his, he returned Zayn kiss after a few seconds, Zayn’s lips were soft and full and he’d kiss them every single day, Zayn hug him for the waist and he break the kiss and whisper so close to Liam’s lips that he could feel his warm breath

“Merry Christmas, Leeyum”

Liam just smiled and kiss him again.

So maybe this Christmas wasn’t very bad after all, Zayn thought.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at tumblr @liamzquad


End file.
